Prior art includes the utilization of vectors to represent travel in multi-dimensional (X,Y,Z) space domain, but not without significant calculation intensity to determine convergence or intersection points of multiple vectors along a pathway for BOTH time and physical space, as the prior art use of vectors doesn't provide a method for which the vectors can be rapidly (and visually) represented such that convergence of multiple vectors (aggregated as a pathway for a particular mobile device) can leverage pattern-recognition to identify convergence points in approximately the same time domain. In other words, the prior art can't utilize pattern recognition methods to rapidly achieve computationally efficient means in identifying convergence or intersection points that occur at approximately the same time.
Prior art such as scheduling systems for task management also fail to fundamentally integrate resource optimization in which tasks are both location and time constrained.
A need exists to maximize the utilization rate of mobile resources, including when the mobile resource has the opportunity to perform both primary and secondary tasks that are location-dependent exist including the objective of maximizing task effectiveness beyond simply optimizing mobile resource utilization.